e_wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SpecialOP
SpecialOP- '''Stajnia w pro wrestlingu występująca od grudnia 2015 roku do chwili obecnej w Masters of Wrestling oraz dawniej Real Heroes Coming. W obecny skład wchodzą Alevas oraz Ranger, dawniej członkami byli także Destroyer oraz Jake Young. Historia Real Heroes Coming:(Grudzień 2015-Czerwiec 2016) '''Początki w Real Heroes Coming SpecialOP zostało założone w Grudniu 2015 roku przez Rangera, Destroyera i Alevasa. Zadebiutowali oni na pierwszej odsłonie tygodniówki RHC, po dwóch tygodniach z SOP i RHC odszedł Destroyer przez co SpecialOP stało się Tag Teamem, z powodu braku pasów Tag Team w federacji zajęli oni się solowymi karierami. Solowe mistrzostwa Alevas i Ranger zajęli się feudami o solowe pasy, Alevas ruszył po pas RHC który posiadał Tony Smasher natomiast Ranger wziął się za Jake Younga który w tym czasie posiadał pas Heroes będąc człowiekiem dyrekcji. Po długich bojach Alevas zdobył mistrzostwo RHC które w całej karierze posiadał dwukrotnie, Ranger zdobył Heroes Championship nieco wcześniej po odebraniu go z rąk Jake Younga. W międzyczasie Ranger i Alevas często łączyli się ponownie by walczyć w walkach tag teamowych. Dywizja Tag Team i feud z Fijevia Clubem Po długim czasie w RHC powstało mistrzostwo Tag Team, SpecialOP byli naturalnymi kandydatami do zdobycia tego mistrzostwa, w międzyczasie dołączył do nich powracający Jake Young. Nic nie wskazywało, że napotkają jakieś trudności, nastąpił jednak niespodziewany debiut FV Clubu który z miejsca stał się zażartym przeciwnikiem SpecialOP. Odebrali oni pasy Tag Team swoim oponentom którzy nigdy ich nie odzyskali gdyż federacja została zamknięta. Masters of Wrestling Debiut w MoW i dominacja dywizji Tag Team Alevas oraz Ranger zadebiutowali na War Zone po Peoplesmanii atakując Lucifera i broniąc tymsamym swojego przyjaciela, Jake'a Younga. W ciągu miesiąca zaatakowali The Patriots stając się #01 Contenderami do MoW Tag Team Championship które zdobyli na Carnage PPV, w następnych miesiącach feudowali z Metal Beasts oraz Angels of The Street, żaden z tych tag teamów nie był jednak w stanie pokonać mistrzów przez co ci zostali najdłużej panującymi mistrzami Tag Team w historii. Wznowienie feudu z Fijevią: Podczas Victory Time SOP ponownie bronili swoich mistrzostw Tag Team przeciwko Angels of The Street, po zwycięskiej walce zadebiutowali Dominique & Raven, członkowie FV Clubu oraz Painkillers czyli Sebastian Punisher oraz Matt Spectra który zdradził Angelsów. D&R stali się pretendentami do mistrzostwa Tag Team, przez cztery tygodnie trwała zażarta walka zarówno na pięści jak i na słowa. Finał nastąpił na Ethernal Fight gdzie to Dominique i Raven pokonali Alevasa i Rangera w Three Stages of Hell Matchu przerywając ich trwające ponad 200 dni panowanie jako MoW Tag Team Champions. Członkowie Obecni: Byli: ''' Mistrzostwa i Osiągnięcia '''Real Heroes Coming: * 2x RHC Championship (Alevas) * 1x Heroes Championship (Ranger) * 1x Tag Team Championship (Ranger & Alevas) Masters of Wrestling: * 1x MoW Tag Team Championship (Ranger & Alevas) Ruchy używane we wrestlingu Triple-Team finishing moves: * The Three Kings ''(GTS Alevas + Headlock Driver Ranger + Curb Stomp Young Combo) '''Double-Team finishing moves:' Ranger & Alevas: * The Two Kings ''(GTS Alevas + Headlock Driver Ranger Combo) * ''Love CD ''(Backstabber Alevas + Codebreaker Ranger Combo) '''Triple-Team signature moves:' * Three Musketeers ''(Triple Powerbomb) '''Double-Team signature moves:' Ranger & Alevas: * Execution of Judgement ''(Double Turnbuckle Powerbomb) * ''Chairs Shattered ''(Con-Chair-To) * ''GutTwist ''(Gutbuster Drop Alevas + Twist of Fate Ranger Combo) * ''Rage Suicider ''(Cutter Ranger + Diving Headbutt Alevas) '''Ranger finishing moves: ' * HD / DVD / Death Valley Droppoint (Headlock Driver) * CD / Critical Doom ''(Codebreaker) '''Alevas finishing moves:' * ''Alevas Special ''(Pop-Up Powerbomb) * ''Goodnight! ''(Go To Sleep) * ''All Your Stupid Rules! / Rated A-Nihhilation ''(Running Fireman's Carry Cutter) * ''Dragon Lock ''(LeBell Lock) Theme Songi * ''Motorhead- Line in The Sand ''(RHC) Grudzień 2015 - Czerwiec 2016 * ''The DX Band- Break it Down ''(MoW) Kwiecień 2016 - Maj 2016 * ''Motorhead- Dogs of War ''(MoW) Maj 2016 - Listopad 2016 * ''Rammstein- Sonne ''(MoW) Listopad 2016-